Attack of the Soviet Clones and Commander Arc
by thatdog2001
Summary: Jaune wakes up to find himself surrounded by clones; of the soviet kind. Now read as he and his clone army counterattack the vale invaders. (One-shot)


Jaune didn't know what was happening; first his was lost in forever fall, he didn't even know how he got in the forest, he was resting for Pyrrha's solo match. When he woke up he was surrounded by men, no the same man and his clones, 7,000 and counting. The man that the clones were cloning had fare tan skin, brown hair, brown eyes, and a small amount of shubble. They were all wearing wool winter coats with a gas mask around their waist, all had dull brown backpacks, and a ushanka with a red star on it. All of them had guns he had never seen before; some rifles, some machine guns, and a few grenade and rocket launchers. They/he was calling him supreme commander and loud music can be heard from the back. When he started to move, they would follow. A few hours later he had enough.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Jaune screamed and he turned around to face the army that had been growing "can anyone get me to vale?" The one closest to him waved his hand and the army parted for a number of vehicles to move toward the front. There were unfamiliar metal beasts with tracks and a barrel(s), transport trucks, and a lone car. The man stepped in the car with Jaune, and he started explaining what Jaune was going through during the long trip ahead.

"So you kidnapped me so you could have your commander. And i'm commander by being picked by so god." Jaune deadpanned as he said this "and you've been hiding and preparing for this attack since I started at Beacon. Made a base at forever fall once the missions were over. And on top of that the army which will double in size every hour, will never stop growing unless you or I tell it to."

"Dah" the man said with his unknown accent "this army runs on vodka, potatoes, and hardbass." The man thought for a minute before saying "name's comrade Alexander."

Jaune facepalmed, he never wanted this to happen, never once did he think 'hey your going to be leader of a clone army that fights off an attack at vale.' He opened his eyes to find that he had been stripped of his normal clothes and found a military uniform like that of the soldiers in the army but less dull brown, he blinked. Then again, and again.

"WHAT!" He yelled out "HOW?" He looked toward Alexander to find him shrugging his shoulders. Next he found a needle in his neck as he passed out.

 **3 hours later**

"What happened?" Jaune asked as he stirred awake. They were no longer in the open forest but now in a tunnel with train tracks. He found Alexander on the radio, speaking.

"Dah" was what Jaune heard as Alexander hung up. He turned and said "everything is ready Commander." He pulled out a needle, the same that was in his neck and said "Knowledge of the russian language and our weapons, among other things."

Jaune was about to speak when Alexander snapped his fingers, a massive headache was given to Jaune. A few moments passed before Jaune stood straight and asked "are our forces ready?" Alexander nodded "what is the position of the enemy forces?"

Alexander pointed up "their right above us commander"

Jaune smiled and said "Good, prep the charges and bring the bass-tank up." A few soldiers planted c4 charges on the ceiling of the tunnel as a tank with large speakers drove up to him. "Good" Jaune said "play Tsar Bomb on my command, once the beat drops blow the charges." The driver nodded and queued the song up. Jaune looked behind him at the now 56,000 strong army and said "I want 500 men to stay in the tunnel to clone more to send as a second wave should we get pushed back." The men said their 'yes sir's before Jaune yelled out "GAS MASKS ON" they all had the masks on in 5 seconds flat. Jaune gave the order to turn on the music.

 **White Fang soldier above them same time (play DJ Blyatman - Tsar Bomb now)**

The soldier had fought and pushed the defenders back. A smile came up as he saw dead atlas soldiers on the ground. He was about to charge the line when a earthquake started. The quake was massive knowing robots and cars around, a building even fell.

Then he heard it.

"Is that music?" A grunt asked before the ground blew up.

 **Jaune POV**

The Beat dropped as the c4 was detonated. "CHARGE!" Jaune gave the command as the army rushed out into open battlefield. First the foot-soldiers, then the armor. The supply trucks stayed behind with guards.

"Get on Commander!" A tank pulled up beside him as Jaune stepped up on the back.

Once he got to the surface he could see soviets fighting grimm and White Fang in a harsh battle. A bayonet charge was ordered as the men with rifles charged down the enemy; many fang soldiers retreated, others were impaled by the improv spears. It brought a tear to Jaune's eye as the hardbass pumped and the flag of the soviets flew. There wasn't much resistance as the gunpowder rounds hit their marks; tearing holes into grimm and fang members alike.

"PUSH THEIR LINES BACK!" Jaune gave the command before soviets poured out into the streets taking as much land before the enemy could counter the attack. As the first wave of soviets pushed, fang bullheads started sweeping the streets with machine gun fire; killing many soviets. Before the bullheads were fired upon by Lavochkin La-5's and tanks. Aircraft flew in by the hundreds, in-formation, bombers and fighters, even an old Atlas cruiser retrofitted with soviet colors. Combat was in the air as soviet planes fought with white fang ships and ariel grimm.

Jaune turned around to Alexander and said "I want all bombers dropping outside of the walls" Alexander nodded before pulling a radio off a tank and talked on it. Jaune looked at the driver of the tank and said "turn us around to the defensive line." The driver said nothing as the tank started to move backwards. When he got there he was met with tried Atlas soldiers and hunters; they were relieved to see him. Ordering his soldiers to reinforce their lines, he moved to find the commander of the outpost. Finding the commander in moments after entering the safe zone, to be General Ironwood himself. "Get everyone you can to the docks, i'll have evca-ships waiting." Jaune said before walking back into the battlefield.

 **An hour later and Atlas soldier pov**

After fighting to the docks they were met with long metal boats. A whistle could be heard from all of the boats. A drawbridge like slope came down on the front of the boats showing thousands of soldiers ready in each boat. "STAND BACK" a voice yelled from the boat closest to the survivors. They parted as a sea of soviets wearing a sky blue version of their army counterparts uniform poured out and rushed into the streets; ready to fight and die if needed. The soldier looked toward the general to see him sweating at the sight.

"Thank god that amount of soldiers isn't fighting us" the soldier said as they started loading people into the ships

 **Jaune pov (play Sabaton - screaming eagles)**

They had gained air superiority and were bombing the outside of vale to bass-tank had long stopped playing hardbass and moved on to metal. He received word that that the naval soldiers had started clearing behind them. Half of the first wave had died so the reinforcements were a welcome sight; even though he had more men then the white fang had bullets. They had pushed the enemy back closer to the wall. The fighting had stopped with most of the fang and now was focused on grimm. Hitting a beowulf with a shotgun given to him by Alexander, he was about to press forward when sunlight started to hit the ground. There was a loud boom that could be heard for many miles.

"Comrade, the dragon is coming." Alexander said "and by now cinder should be on top of Beacon's Tower."

Jaune nodded before saying "I want all artillery for all battleships targeting that dragon, all but one. Give it the command to fire at the top of the tower, I want that tower off the face of the earth."

He nodded and ordered via radio the ships. He could hear the shells fire in a suporactic manner and loud screeching. He was given live feed from the airship of the dragon; it was like wet paper against the shells. It fell once it had enough and ships were still firing at it. The tower was now a pile of stone and metal. Then the grimm actually started running away. The remaining soviets started celebrating at the victory. Jaune smiled as a bullhead dropped nearby, and got on.

"And it is done." Jaune said before sitting on a seat.

 **One-shot, this may become a full story if I decide to.**

 **I was bored and made this in a few hours so do not mind the errors. Please keep reviewing my stories I have fun making them and I get to work on my writing. This story is me trying to be goofy in a non-ironic way.**


End file.
